(AVENTURES): Comme son père
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Ce n'est pas un humain, mais un demi-démon, rectifia Enoch. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est battu pour rester en vie contrairement aux autres, et qu'il se battra deux fois plus que n'importe qui toute sa vie. Un grand destin l'attend, et ce sera ma responsabilité de le faire venir de notre côté." Drabble ecrit pour le projet Père Noel Secret d'Aventures.


_._

 _Petit Drabble fait à l'occasion du Projet Santa d'Aventures_

.

.

.

 **Comme son père**

 **.**

La nuit était fraîche dans cette ville sans histoire. Il n'y avait que des rumeurs qui circulaient çà et là. Notamment sur la famille qui habitait la maison au pied de la colline. Les vieilles gâteuses et les badauds murmuraient qu'à l'intérieur, vivait un démon.

Le couple qui y vivait était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable, aussi ces histoires à faire peur aux enfants ne les affectaient pas dans leurs petites affaires.

Mais pour leur fils, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, il en allait différemment : les enfants de la ville, eux, croyaient à ces histoires, et faisaient leur possible pour s'éloigner le plus de lui.

Pour éviter que les ragots ne se propagent plus, le couple avait décidé d'envoyer leur enfant à l'académie des mages pour dompter son talent qui était une malédiction comme un don, prétextant à leurs amis qu'ils l'avaient envoyé chez sa tante.

Mais la rumeur continuait à se propager dans les villages d'à côté, dans les contes, comme un murmure incessant. Jusqu'à ses oreilles à elle.

.

.

C'était la veille du départ de Bob lorsque Guileanna arriva dans la ville, ses yeux flamboyants regardant l'intérieur de la petite maison. Les parents dormaient d'un sommeil profond, les ronflements sonores du boulanger témoignant du fait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de les tuer.

La femme découvrit son visage, révélant un visage magnifique, fin, de longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules. Il y avait une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux qui semblaient osciller entre le marron et le rouge, alors que ses lèvres semblaient pouvoir s'étirer en un sourire un peu trop grand pour être franc.

Guileanna se faufila en silence dans la maison, passant par la petite salle à manger.

En passant devant la chambre à coucher, elle s'arrêta pour contempler d'un œil mauvais la petite silhouette qui dormait tranquillement à côté de celle plus imposante du mari. Tâtant l'arme dans sa poche, elle passa son chemin, jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Bob, qui dormait paisiblement.

Guileanna le contempla pendant un instant.

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, constata-t-elle à voix basse. Beaucoup trop.

Puis, à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle leva la lame de son poignard imbibé de sang de mort-vivant et autres mixtures empoisonnées pour l'abattre droit dans le cœur du jeune garçon. Mais en une fraction de seconde, la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit, et une grande main s'accrocha au poignet de Guileanna avec une telle force qu'elle l'arrêta en plein vol.

La femme émit un grognement sourd sorti des tréfonds de sa nature démoniaque pour toiser avec mépris Enoch qui regardait son fils dormir. Ce dernier finit par lever les yeux vers elle en disant simplement d'un ton calme et poli:

_ Ou on décide de discuter dehors, ou tu restes ici et je te tue moi-même.

La démone se dégagea brutalement, puis après un regard meurtrier, finit par enjamber la fenêtre pour se retrouver dehors et marcher furieusement vers le petit bois. Après avoir parcouru une distance raisonnable pour ne pas réveiller les citadins, elle se retourna vers Enoch.

_ Laisse-moi à mes affaires, Enoch, cracha-t-elle.

_ Ta crise de jalousie me va droit au cœur, ricana le père de Bob.

Guileanna eut un rire sans joie.

_ Jalouse ? De cette humaine ? Ne sois pas stupide.

_ Je me disais bien que tu pensais que ta race était au-dessus de tout. D'où le fait que tu ne fréquentes que des démons.

_ Si je suis ici, c'est pour rétablir l'ordre des choses, répliqua la démone en montrant son poignard.

_ Il est déjà parfait, répliqua Enoch.

_ Il aurait dû mourir comme les autres, Enoch ! s'écria Guileanna en pointant la maison du doigt. Mais il a survécu…

_ Exact, dit nonchalamment Enoch, extraordinairement calme quand la femme devant lui était littéralement en proie à une crise de folie. Et il deviendra un démon, comme moi.

_ Un démon ? Un démon ? répéta frénétiquement la jeune femme. C'est un humain ! Et il sera un faible comme les siens ! Cet enfant est le symbole de la honte pour nous autre ! Un humain pour fils…

_ Un demi-démon, rectifia Enoch. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est battu pour rester en vie contrairement aux autres, et qu'il se battra deux fois plus que n'importe qui toute sa vie. Un grand destin l'attend, et ce sera ma responsabilité de le faire venir de notre côté.

Guileanna se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Pourquoi cet idiot était aussi têtu ?

_ Tu es fou Enoch. Il ne viendra jamais de notre côté. Ce pitoyable humain est une erreur de la nature.

_ C'est à moi d'en décider, conclut le démon. Maintenant, va-t'en.

Il voulut tourner les talons, puis se ravisa.

_ Oh, une dernière chose.

A la seconde où Guileanna rencontra les iris rouges d'Enoch, elle sentit une douleur abominable lui transpercer la gorge. Dans un hoquet terrifiant, elle porta la main à son cou en tombant à genoux. La douleur était si insupportable qu'elle semblait se propager dans tout son être. Mais pas un cri ne put s'échapper de sa bouche. Lorsque cela cessa au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des siècles, elle retomba à genoux sur le sol boueux.

Enoch était juste devant elle, et lui saisit le collet pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans ses yeux qui n'étaient plus humains.

_ La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de mon fils, menaça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, tu n'auras pas à te soucier du destin des autres, parce que je ferai en sorte que le tien s'arrête sur-le-champ.

Et il la jeta sans ménagement dans la boue avant de tourner les talons et disparaître.

.

.

.


End file.
